


Look Back At Me

by glameowstic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Camming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glameowstic/pseuds/glameowstic
Summary: Prompto is a camboy. Prince Noctis is his biggest fan.Prompto is unaware of this little fact.





	Look Back At Me

**Author's Note:**

> IDK sometime last week I got the idea of Prompto being a camboy and Noct being his #1 fan and fell in love with it
> 
> This is a never-met-each-other!AU. Because reasons it was decided that Noct would be privately tutored instead of attending the school he and Prompto went to in Brotherhood plus there was never that thing with Pryna etc. This is also probably a no-war AU or at least things are extremely different on that front. It's not modern day, Noct can still do magic but there's no prophecy.
> 
> It's all just kinda a chill version of Eos.
> 
> Anyway here's a story about two lonely guys finding~ one another through special circumstances
> 
> lol jk it's smut. Well it's also all that, but...it's smut.
> 
> Also, total bummer: ao3 doesn't support emojis emoticons just aren't the saaaaaaame :(((

The stream starts and Prompto puts on his biggest smile and blows the camera a kiss.

"Hello to all you sexy, sexy people out there! Okay, so! Before I get started I just wanna take some time to thank UltimateAssassinFan who - seriously dude I really can't thank you enough - you guys remember that toy I was talking about a few weeks ago? The big vibrating saddle thing?"

Prompto pauses for dramatic effect. Only three seconds worth, unable to hold it in longer than that.

"He went and bought it for me," he finishes in one excited rush. "Which means I have a very special show for everybody tonight, and of course, a little something extra for UltimateAssassinFan, so be sure to stick around for a private chat with me later babe."

He winks and finger-guns the webcam, then starts setting the machine and tripod camera up. It's a fairly uneventful ordeal, the machine itself is basically already operational and ready to go, all he has to do is plug it in and put on an attachment then set up the stream's split-screen mode so he can film from the back and front, a five minute job at most. But he has ten more minutes to kill before getting started and wants to round out his viewer count to a full 150. So he takes it slow, walks around a little more than necessary, mimes doing the busy work and makes sure to put an extra wiggle in his hips. Lets his shirt ride up here and there to tease. Little stuff to keep his audience on the edge of their seats. He's wearing his favorite red lace panties too, another gift from UltimateAssassinFan. They're a bit itchy, definitely too tight in the crotch but UltimateAssassinFan loves them and every time he's worn them he's had a record amount of viewers and excellent tips from everybody. They're lucky.

Nine more viewers. That's all he needs to break his record.

"Now I actually got the package two days ago but I held off from playing until now," he comments idly while pretending to read the manual. Licks the pad of his fingertip nice and slow and flicks the page. "That way you guys can watch my very first time with it."

He glances over at his laptop to look in on the chat. Most of it was garbage, drive-by guys calling him names and begging to meet up in real life, but sometimes his regulars had nice things to say and doing requests meant double or even triple the amount of coins tipped.

 _bigdick69: oh fuck yeah you're gonna love it_  
_xxxdaddydomxxxx: Sit On It Slut. Do As Your Told_  
_expilatio: wear the skirt agai_  
_expilatio: *again_  
_ifritsjuggz22: +1 wear the bra i got u 2 but come on take off ur shirt alreadyyy i wanna see dem tittays_  
_Jizzmo: God I want that cute lil dick in my mouth_  
_Jizzmo has tipped 500 coins_  
_KingdomCum: +1 Chocoboi wear the skirt and stockings again it was hot. Dont listen to ifrit tho bras a little too femmy you can leave that out_  
_ifritsjuggz22: don't kinkshame me_  
_UltimateAssassinFan: hey! wow u look amazing_  
_983985o3309: srsly when we starting i got my dick out lets go_  
_UltimateAssassinFan: um if its ok when u start can u keep the panties on? please?_  
_UltimateAssassinFan: i mean u don't have to if u don't want to i just_  
_UltimateAssassinFan has tipped 2500 coins_  
_Jizzmo: I feel like a fucking peasant_  
_983985o3309: fuck u uaf u always fucking make us look bad_  
_UltimateAssassinFan has tipped 7500 coins_  
_UltimateAssassinFan: (^～^) ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/_  
_983985o3309: prick_  
_KingdomCum: Holy shit dude_

Prompto smiles big and bright, tries to keep the uneasiness out of it. It's a bit worrying though, how much UltimateAssassinFan has spent on him. The machine on its own was worth 1250 crowns and UltimateAssassinFan had bought that along with all of the attachments and accessories available, and had sent a second package with a few custom made ones from a third-party seller. A $2000 present, essentially. And for months now this guy had spent more than double what his other regulars did combined, instantly buying and sending anything that Prompto dared to add to his wishlist. Everything on it before had been camming related: dildos, lingerie and sexy outfits, recording equipment. Things to keep himself in business. And occasionally someone would send him a dildo or two, maybe a fetish related item that they wanted to see him use or wear.

Then UltimateAssassinFan started showing up and suddenly everything on his list had been bought for him. Then other things like books, movies, real clothes that could be worn out in public and nice ones at that. Prompto had checked the brand name of a pair of jeans and didn't faint at the price tag, but things definitely got a bit dizzier for those brief seconds. Sometimes the gifts came with notes like _I thought of you when I saw this_ (a giant stuffed chocobo he keeps in his real bedroom) or _You have got to try this game, trust me it'll change your life_ (the new Assassin's Creed game plus a brand new PS4 to play it on).

It had been easy at first, to tell himself that this was the point of being a camboy, that exactly this (and the sweet, sweet validation. And the orgasms) was what he wanted and why he started in the first place. It still felt wrong though. What if UltimateAssassinFan was bankrupting himself or stealing from other people to pay for all this stuff?

He'll have to ask about it later in their private chat. After his special performance of course.

 _UltimateAssassinFan: really tho u don't have to keep them on u just look so nice in them i thought it'd look good_  
_UltimateAssassinFan has tipped 4000 coins_  
_983985o3309: ramuh's saggy balls you are fucking pathetic_  
_Jizzmo: LMAO_  
_Jizzmo: Harsh. But true._  
_expilatio: if you're that hardup he sels his worn underwear and stuff on dirtylaundry.cum_  
_KingdomCum: I fucking weep every time I see him drop that much change I mean don't get me wrong Chocoboi is (♥ω♥*)ೕ(˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ๑)ೕ(˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ๑) (๑♡⌓♡๑) but goddamn UAF you know he's never gonna actually touch your dick, right?_

"Hey now be nice to UltimateAssassinFan," Prompto says directly into the camera, frowning for real but adding a fake pout to keep the mood light. "He's good to me, so that means you guys gotta be nice to him or you'll hurt my feelings."

He can't say that UltimateAssassinFan is his favorite, not while everyone else is around. But he is. And not just because of all the gifts. UltimateAssassinFan didn't talk much at first, preferring to overtip and remain quiet. It took weeks of Prompto encouraging him directly on camera to get him to open up enough to make a request, and _that_ took eight minutes of coaxing and batting his eyelashes before the guy had shyly asked him to deepthroat one of his bigger toys. After that he was always enthusiastically polite with his suggestions, if a bit cheeky and smug toward the other viewers because Prompto would always prioritize his over everyone else's.

And not once had he ever asked Prompto for personal information or to meet up with him.

Prompto glances at the laptop screen again. Thirty new viewers have signed on.

It's time.

"Now then," Prompto drawls, toys with the hem of his shirt and lifts it all the way up to show off his nipples, something that all his regulars loved to see. "What do you guys think, should I play with my ass a bit first or just go for it?"

The responses pile in, and Prompto licks his lips and waits for the only one that matters.

 _UltimateAssassinFan: oh god please finger urself_  
_UltimateAssassinFan has tipped 2000 coins_

Prompto smiles and turns around, bends over the edge of the bed and tugs his panties down enough to reach back and slide two fingers in his already lubed up hole.

"God I've just been so _horny_ lately, I don't know what to do with myself," he sighs, big and dramatic. "So lonely. I wish you were here with me, filling me up with that nice fat cock."

He looks back at the chat.

_footguy398383: show us yr feet_  
_bigdick69: PM me bb boy i'll give u what u need all 13 inches of it_  
_Jizzmo has tipped 800 coins_  
_footguy398383: feet pls_  
_xxxdaddydomxxxx: Of Course I'll Entertain You. You Need To Be Trained Properly First Though. By Someone Who Knows What There Doing. Submit To Me Whore._  
_xxxdaddydomxxxx has tipped 15 coins_  
_footguy398383: show feet_  
_footguy398383: i want to suck yr toes_  
_footguy398383: feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet_

Prompto rolls his eyes and holds his foot up to the laptop webcam. "Happy now?"

_footguy398383 has tipped 100 coins_

He grins and wiggles his toes in thanks.

"Okay, time for the main event! Is it weird that I'm nervous?" He asks while kneeling down on the mat and straddling the machine, angling himself so the big camera can get all the action from the back. "Because I am a bit. One time when I was fifteen I put a bullet vibe against my prostate and turned it on all the way and ended up shaking and coming so hard I rolled off the bed and busted my face on the floor. Everyone thought my parents were like abusing me or something and I had to explain to my guidance counselor that I wasn't being hit I'm just a slut for anal."

He sinks down on the attachment, a purple textured orb that he already likes very much. Adjusts the laptop so it's on the bed in front of him with the cam aimed at his dick.

"So if it's anything like that...well at least this mat is pretty cushiony."

 _bigdick69: here it cums_  
_UltimateAssassinFan: be careful ok_  
_UltimateAssassinFan has tipped 4500 coins_  
_983985o3309: god i fucking hate you dude_  
_983985o3309: i mean him not you baby_  
_footguy398383: feet again pls_  
_footguy398383: luv u show feet_  
_983985o3309 has tipped 600 coins_  
_ifritsjuggz22: ffs footguy you can fucking see his feet in the second screen stfu_  
_ifritsjuggsz22: show us your tits tho_  
_ifritsjuggz22 has tipped 800 coins_

Prompto lifts his top up again, tucks it in to keep it there and picks up the remote control. "So there are two separate dials, one for vibrations, one for rotations," he says into the camera, jerking himself off loosely. "Both sound fantastic. I'm gonna start out with the vibrations, see what's going on with that."

He braces himself then gently turns the vibration knob on. Just a bit.

And jolts hard when the motor starts.

"Ooh! Oh wow that's oh oh okay okay that hngh fuck-" Prompto groans and comes, ejaculate soaking the front of his panties. "That's...god that's good it's. Oh god I can feel it through my _whole fucking body_."

Dense and throbbing, with the orb pulsating against his prostate relentlessly.

"Time to...time to uh...rotations," he slurs out after a couple minutes of reveling in the sensations, the thrum of the machine against his thighs. He fumbles to flip the rotation switch and dial, bumps the vibrations up to about two thirds of full power.

"OH FUCK--oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck ohhhhnnnnnggggh oh my god fuck!" He screams over the machine's high pitched whirring. Abandons the performance he planned putting on to clamp his legs down tight and grind back and forth bounce just the right way so he can come over and over again. Untouched, one right after the other.

Distantly he hears the constant pings from his laptop, and gathers what's left of his wits around to lean forward and read.

 _983985o3309 has tipped 900 coins_  
_Jizzmo has tipped 350 coins_  
_Jizzmo: fuck yeah bitch_  
_beHEmoth: fukken sexxxy_  
_KingdomCum: Nice_  
_UltimateAssassinFan: how does it feel? do u like it?_  
_UltimateAssassin has tipped 9000 coins_

Prompto blinks, nods at the camera. "Feels good," he whimpers weakly, vibrations making his teeth rattle. "I like it. I like so much oh you did so good, thank you I like you so much you oh oh..."

 _UltimateAssassinFan has tipped 7200 coins_  
_UltimateAssassinFan: louder_  
_UltimateAssassinFan: dont hold anything back_  
_ifritsjuggz22: play with your nips_  
_UltimateAssassinFan: ur so beautiful_  
_UltimateAssassinFan: im close too_  
_KingdomCum: How nice for you_  
_KingdomCum: Same tho_  
_983985o3309: i'm done lol i'm waiting to see if he'll do 100%_  
_hunter715: he wont_  
_footguy398383: more feet_  
_UltimateAssassinFan: yeah fuck do that tur n it up_  
_UltimateAssassinFan: all the way_

Prompto obeys and screams with everything he has. Yells out a babbled highpitched string of "So good. So fucking good you're the best you're the fucking best AssassinFan fuck oh my god-" and switches the whole thing off and flops over to the side, out of both cameras' view.

 _HighElixir420ftw: mmmm i would lick all that juicy cum right up_  
_UltimateAssassinFan: oh god iloveu_  
_983985o3309: uaf. bruh._  
_KingdomCum: Oh my god._  
_983985o3309: bruh._  
_983985o3309: ಠ_ಠ_  
_KingdomCum: Hot by the way. You should do one with a big fat dong next._  
_tenebae has tipped 150 coins_  
_footguy398383: feet?_  
_tenebae: hawt. u made me cum 2 babe will def subscribe_  
_beHEmoth has tipped 300 coins_  
_beHEmoth has left the chat_  
_tenebae has left the chat_  
_kennycrowiswatchingyoumasturbate: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)8====D~~~~00 ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ – :D:D:D_  
_expalitio: good sesh came hard_  
_expalitio has tipped 270 coins_  
_expalitio: hahaha holy shit did uaf fucking tell chocoboi he loves him???_  
_xxxdaddydomxxxx and 85 others have left the chat_  
_KingdomCum: @expalitio lol Yup he did_  
_Jizzmo has tipped 400 coins_  
_ifritsjuggz22 has tipped 1000 coins_  
_983985o3309: he fucking did. he probably fucking jizzed right then and there too lmao astrals you are a loser_  
_UltimateAssassinFan has tipped 8000 coins_  
_UltimateAssassinFan: sorry_  
_UltimateAssassinFan has tipped 15000 coins_  
_UltimateAssassinFan has left the chat_  
_cambot: The stream has ended. User chocoboi has set next stream for: **User currently has no scheduled streams.** Click  here to subscribe for further notifications from chocoboi_  
_footguy398383: can i see feet now?_

**Author's Note:**

> glameowstic.tumblr.com


End file.
